miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverstream
Silverstream is a Miraculous OC created by Major Minty from Lunar Flare Studios. Her Miraculous is the Silver Fox, which has the same powers as Rena Rouge's necklace (Illusion) and thus is considered a Duplicate Miraculous. Part of her job as a superhero is to crack the mystery behind Duplicate Miraculi, as a true creation can only happen once. She is due to appear in the Lunar Flare YouTube series "Rivalry Mayhem", and will have a prominent role in the upcoming multiverse fangame, "Rivalry". Personality As Zira Zira is a hybrid of human and artificial intelligence, and has two voice patterns: one is more robotic, and the other is natural. Despite being part AI, however, she is capable of emotion, and is happy and cheerful for the most part, much like her friend Minty. She has few superpowers outside of those she bears as Silverstream, but is famous for her musical singing voice--in fact, she moonlights as a pop star. She's obviouslty a very successful one as well, because Minty has revealed that, at the beginning of "Rivalry", after you first start a new game, Zira is seen performing on stage in front of a roaring crowd, before the Akumatized villains of the game attempt to steal one of the hidden relics. As Silverstream She trained Moon Angel after she earned the Angel Miraculous, and so the two are very close friends. Now that Moon Angel has replaced her as leader, Silverstream is happy to look up to her for answers when she needs them. Silverstream is powerful, yet humble, and will occasionally panic in tough situations. But as long as she has her friends to help, she doesn't need to worry. Sometimes she will transform just to play her flute, and she can occasionally be seen late at night, playing a song by the wide ocean. As far as Minty has speculated, she has yet to be Akumatized. Powers She mainly holds the same power as Rena Rouge--playing a flute to create illusions. However, Silverstream has discovered something else that Rena doesn't know: she can use other tunes to do other things. For instance, she has the ability to create a strong net to catch anyone falling, with the ropes being made from shimmery gossamer-like essence. This ability is known as Fox's Cradle, named for a yarn game called "Cat's Cradle" which creates a net-like web. Another example is her sleeping song, which she can use to make her enemy fall asleep. This is an advantage for Moon Angel, as it gives her a chance to free and capture the Akuma, but it takes a lot of energy away from her Kwami. Note from Minty The following is a message about Silverstream from Minty herself: "Silverstream does have the power of Illusion, but to me she represents belief. Not just believing what you see, but believing in yourself. When Silverstream loses faith in herself, her illusions lose their luster. But if her self-confidence is strong, so are the illusions, and they can even resist touches for longer. I created Silverstream to represent self-confidence itself, and that's why I decided the power and strength of her own illusions depends on how she feels about herself and her own ability. She kind of holds a message for the viewers. When Silver believes in herself, she can create extremely believable illusions. And when you believe in yourself, you can do just about anything your heart desires."